Winter
by VladsGirl
Summary: Vlad and Danny both love Winter. In fact, they both love the season so much, they come together and get friendly. Perhaps a bit too friendly. Rated M for sex! Not one of my greatest stories Yaoi, MalexBoy, Shota-con, VladxDanny, pedophilia, SEX! Oneshot


Winter A VladxDanny lemon oneshot.  
WARNING: Conains mature content certainly NOT suitable for children or people who do not like Yaoi or Gay sex.  
I do no own Vlad or Danny and I realize that there is an unlawful age gap between them. Any comments I would not want to hear will be ignored or marked as spam.

In the mornings of summer, I like to just lay in bed and watch the day go by outside my window. The warm nights or nice weather, happy times or sports, I don't like them at all. My favorite season is winter, the nice cold air, when it snows the world is silent, and less ugly on the outside. Most people hate winter and love summer. I love winter and hate summer. And ironicly enough so does Vlad Masters. I have known him since I was fourteen. I'm seventeen now and hardly ever see him. When my sixteenth year fell, so did I, for Vlad. I felt stupid, being his arch enemy. You see when I was fourteen, I also accuired ghostly powers. On command, I can transform into a crime fighting ghos named Danny Phantom. I have many powers, all of them limited by my own extent.  
And again, Ironicly enough, Vlad Masters has a ghost side too, also known as Plasmius. Him and I always fought as good v.s. evil. That's all very immature to me now. My sixteenth year I quit ghost hunting so I could at least be a little normal, and confronted Vlad about this issue. At first he thought I was kidding. When he was sure I was absolutley serious, he agreed with me and stoped fighting himself. That, is when I fell in love. His strong noble bravery stood out whenever a ghost tried attacking me. He would immediantly transform to Plasmius and tell them off with only minor threats. Sure he missed fighting, but the last time I saw him, he looked quite relaxed and happy. The main thing him and I have in common is that we both love winter and hate summer. We have many many other things that bind our interests together, but that one is the only one that stands out to me. I look up to winter more than I ever did every year. This year I couldn't sit still. The day that winter began I was nice to everyone, smiled, perked up and was social even. And I owe it all to Vlad.

The falling snow blew silently in the wind as already slumering snow lay limp on the ground crunched beneath my feet. Everything was so quiet. It was music to my ears. The only lights were the tall overtowering lamp posts, reflecting their light gracfully off the snow. Where was I headed? I was walking a long few miles to Vlad Masters house to wish him a happy snow night. I carried my bag over my shoulder, it was full with a piping hot jug of his favoite tea. As it gently rocked back and forth inside my bag as I walked, it warmed up the side of my hip. My shirt was fairly thin. I was wearing a thin green turtleneck, a black scarf and fingerless black gloves, a stud belt to hold up my tight dark blue bootcut jeans and a pair of heavy gothic style boots, black of course. Since my fourteenth year I have become more into the sceen and gothic style of dressing, leaving my parents worried about my sexual orientation. If they asked, I shrugged it off with a "what ever you want to think" and walked off. I truley didn't know about my sexual orientation ever since I developed a crush on a man thirty years older than myself. It was a crush on a man, it meant that I could love anybody, not that I was specificly gay.  
I quickly approached the fairly large house, glancing through a few of the windows to make sure Vlad was home. I saw a light softly glowing in the upstairs office, assuring that it was okay to ring the doorbell. I took my warm hand out of my pants pocket and rang the doorbell. After a few moments, I heard Vlad yell, "just a moment!" and rush down the stairs. For fourty years old he sure can move. The thick heavy door swung oven, Vlad standing in a white blouse rolled up at the arms, his tie undone and his black tuxedo pants. He wore no shoes, Obviously he was resing or reading.  
"Why hello Daniel. Suprise to find you standing at my doorstep," Vlad said with a slight laughter and a grin on his face. His smile faded when I smiled back, shivering. "Why don't you come in, it looks terribly cold out there," He gestured for me to come inside and stepped out of the way. I paused before taking a step inside and took off my boots and thanked Vlad.  
"So what on Earth brought you here? It feels like forever since I've seen you," He said, leading me up to where he recently was up in his office.  
"Well since it's winter I wanted to bring you a little celebratory gift," we entered a long hallway and began to walk to the very end before Vlad smiled kindly.  
"Wow, you walked two miles in the snow just to give me a gift? Must be either your mother ordered you to give it to me or you must really like me," I blushed. It was getting hotter and hotter in here by the minute. I was so nervous. When we entered the office, i didn't even remember the meaning of "keep it cool.  
"Well uhm... Uh... It's just that I... Ah- appreciate all th- those tin- times you saved me from a- all those ghoststs after I quit fin- fighting," I managed to say. My blush got hotter. I removed the bag from my shoulder and took off my scarf and gloves. Vlad sat down before his computer and put his reading glasses on.  
"Why thank you, little badger. And there's not much need for any thanks. I'll do anything to keep my little badger from getting hurt," I blushed even hearder, looking for a place to sit down. Upon finding a wooden stool, I pulled it up next to Vlad and sat down.  
"Either way, I still brought you a gift," I held out my bag, gesturing Vlad to look inside. He raised his hand and took the bag questioningly before pulling out the still hot tea. "It's your favorite. You told me when you bought me starbucks a while back," I reminded him. Vlad popped open the lid and took a sip. A moment passed and he set it down, smiling.  
"It surley is delisious, little badger," He reached up and touched my chin. "You look somewhat sad today... You tired from that walk?" He asked tenderly, his voice low and soft. I touched his hand, nodding. My face was bright red, I could feel it. I was blushing so hard.  
"Yeah... But I have to head home soon. Mom doesn't know I went out and"  
"I'll call her. You can stay the night here tonight." Vlad interupted me. His warm hand stroked my cheek before Vlad stood up and removed his hand from my face. After he turned around to get the phone, I took a few deep breaths and tried to cool off.  
"She said you can stay here for tonight," Vlad said after getting off the phone with my mom. I nodded gently. My heart was beating way to fast. I felt flushed and light headed. "Let's get you to a bed. You look really pale," Vlad said. I shook my head.  
"No I'm okay, just tired. I'll be fine," I told Vlad when in acuality, I was getting nervous. I could feel something big was going to hapen tonight. Vlad sat back down and took a long look into my eyes. It hurt, I had to look away. He only made me even more scared then I already was.  
"Are you sure? Here let me take a look at your eyes," His hand once more touched my chin and I looked into his dark blue eyes as he stared deeply into mine. He was so handsome and caring. My heart was pounding more than ever, butterflies in my stomach were more than just flying around, they were panicing, running into the walls of my innards. I couldn't help it, a single tear ran down my cheek. "Daniel! What's wrong? Did something happen?" Vlad touched my cheek and looked closer into my eyes before I closed them. "Little badger, please tell me what happened"  
"Nothing happened. It's whats happening," My heart was well lodged into my throat. I couldn't speak.  
"What's happening? Please tell me, what's going on"  
"Vlad I..." I got closer to him.  
"You what?" His eyes were full of worry and compassion. I couldn't speak. It felt like I was going to faint.  
"I love you," everything went quiet as I continued to cry. Vlad looked at me with an understanding look. In just an hour my crush had gone from a silly kid-like crush to serious love. I felt stupid Vlad was probably thinking the same thing. Yet he continued to move his face closer to mine. His gentle fingers wiped the tears that streamed down my cheeks. I couldn't stop crying.  
"Don't cry, Daniel," I felt his lips brush against mine as he talked. I closed my eyes and felt as we began to kiss. Tears streamed down my face, down my chin and slowly halted at my neck. My face was wet with tears as we kissed in the silence. My heart slowed down, and color returned to my face, I felt less nervous. Vlad proceeded to deepen the kiss, we grew closer and he took me onto his lap. I looked him in the eyes, blushing. His tounge slid pass my lips, touching mine. He toyed with my tounge and I let out a soft sigh. It felt good, the way he massaged my tounge with his and intruded the cavern of my mouth. I wrapped my arms around the older man's neck, kissing him deeper. Often separating to catch our breath, we returned by Vlad licking my top lip. I thought it was cute. I smiled into the kiss, and I could feel him smiling back. He reached up to dry the tears off my face since I was no longer crying. I was happy, here with Vlad. We kissed until our lips grew tired and our tounges hurt. The snow outside could've melted and we would've had no idea.  
After what seemed like an hour, Vlad picked me up in his arms and stood up.  
"I love you too Daniel, and I want to prove it to you," He said and carried me out of the office after grabbing the tea I gave him. He walked me to another hallway, much larger than the last and carried me into his room. His bed was awfully huge and looked damn comfortable, and when he laid me down onn it, I was shocked to find it was way more comfortable than it looked.  
"What do you mean by prooving that you love me?" I asked, sitting up. Vlad was unbottoning his shirt.  
"I need to have you, Daniel. I was going to wait till you were old enough but... Tonight... It was so perfect," He removed his shirtr and leaned over to me to kiss me again. I felt his hands slide up my shirt, we separated to take it off, then continued to kiss again. His hands fiddled with my belt to unbuckle it. Sliding it through the belt loops, the stud belt was easily discarded and Vlad immediantly started buckling my pants. I grew hard, knowing that Vlad and I were about to have sex. Blood pumped through my penis, I suddenly didn't want Vlad to take my pants off, but it was too late as he full on pulled off my pants along with my boxers and socks. I blushed, altough Vlad didn't see. His hands danced along my chest, feeling my skin. He stopped at my nipples and began massaging them. The nubs grew hard and erect, and I let out a long moan into our kiss.  
"Vlad... Your turning me on..." I said after we separated. Vlad crawled on top of me and kissed my neck. I let out a sharp high pitched moan as I felt his tounge carass my neck, follwed by his lips roughly sucking upon it.  
"Ohhh Vlaaad..." I groaned. His fingers massaging my nipples were replaced by his mouth. I let out sighs and pants, growing more and more aroused. My penis practicly had it's own heart beat with all the blood pumping in it. I longed to be touched, I wanted Vlad inside of me now, my whole body trembled with exietment.  
Vlad sat up and looked at me, I blushed, panting. "Do you want more, Daniel?" He asked teasingly.  
"Yes please, Master..." I moaned. He chuckled softly before putting two of his fingers in my mouth. I gathered up enough saliva and sucked and licked. Vlad amazingly was able to take off his pants and boxers with one hand. I nearly choked on my own spit when I saw the size of his erect cock. I had never had sex before, so this was going to hurt, especially with saliva as lubercant. But for some reason, I really wanted to feel it inside me. I wanted it to feel good and know what it was like.  
Vlad took his fingers from my mouth and after I lifted my hips a bit, he slid those fingers inside of me. I cried out sharply, a long moan following it. Vlad watched as my hips rocked back and forth to his fingers lubricating the inside of me. It felt so good, I shook with arousment. When I felt his fingers come of out me, I knew what was coming to me... Vlad's large dick that I swore wouldn't fit inside me.  
I must say, when he finally got it in me, my throat hurt from screaming and groaning. I can not explain the pain I went through... It's too horrible to mention.  
Vlad's face was filled with enjoyment, obviously how tight I was seemed to be even more sexually arousing. He began to pump in and out, causing me great pain. When I tried writhing, he grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head with only one hand. His large body hunched over me, as if i wasn't allowed to squirm. His thrusts killed me, it hurt so entirley bad, my entrance surley was ripped and I couldn't tell yet... His cock pushed up against the back wall of my anal canal, hitting up against my prostate. It felt horrible... I wish Vlad had a smaller penis.  
A long time passed before he and I became more wet and pumping in and out of me wasn't so hard, it acually felt good. Vlad's penis glided out of my entrance up to his shaft, then quickly pushed itself back in. I was moaning in absolute ecstacy... Who knew my visit here would result into this?  
My legs criss-crossed behind Vlad's muscular back, pulling him in closer, inviting him to go harder at my will. When I would tighten my grip on him, he would thrust harder. My back arched and I shook my head side to side, my whole body twitching everytime Vlad hit the right spot. My throat hurt from whining and moaning so much... Yet I continued to do so and cry Vlad's name and swear random obsenities. I could feel the muscle in Vlad's penis tighten inside me, growing even more and more aroused, despite the fact he was already fucking me. His thrusts became harder, more and more constant and fast. I couldn't believe how good it felt... Having that much inside me, pumping in and out as hard as possible.  
"Daniel... You're so tight... I hope I don't come already," I heard Vlad moan, although we have been going at it for quite some time now.  
"Don't come now... AH! Hold it for ah- as long as you can," I moaned back. I wanted this to last for as long as humanly possible. His pace kept at a good high for the longest time, after that our muscles grew tired and our bodies grew resistant. Even then Vlad kept a good pace, pumping in and out of me, keeping me well entertained.  
"Daniel! I need to come! I can't hold it!" Vlad cried. I said nothing, only nodding back and crying out moans and screams of pleasure. "Wait... I have an idea," He grabbed me and fell onto his back, his penis still inside me so I was now sitting on it. "Rock your hips now..." I began to move comfortably and move up and down, riding his penis. His hands assisted my hips in moving up, since it was very difficult. It felt really really good, other than the fact that I had to exert extra strength to get this to work.  
This position lasted for about ten minutes before i started moaning and whimpering again... grinding his penis even harder and faster. My hips moved, motivated only by the pleasure this was causing me. Vlad groaned and grunted beneath me, growing louder as he readied to come.  
"Faster Daniel..." He moaned. My hips rocked and bucked faster, my ass hole dying for more. My penis throbbed, precum spilling out the slit.  
"Vlad! Ah! Vlad I'm going to come!" I screamed. Before any response could be heard from Vlad, I ejaculated all over my chest, slowing my pace. The world flew before my eyes and once more Vlad was on top of me, I was on my back and Vlad was doing the work. I screamed instead of moaned, Vlad's pace too fast and hard to handle.  
"I haven't come yet Daniel," Vlad whispered hoarsley into my ear. Having already come, to me was just unbearable pleasure. It felt so good it hurt. I squirmed and yelled, shouting as Vlad was in a fury of ecstasy.  
It seemed like forever untill Vlad's load shot inside of me, coating my inside with his hot white semen. When he pulled out of me after catching his breath, i could finally say it was over.  
I looked over at the clock. It read 11:30 pm. We had been going at it for a full hour and a half. I moaned and looked down. My hips were red a sore from Vlad's grip, and I bet my ass hole didn't look much prettier. My back ached as well as my abs, arms and legs. Vlad lay next to me, panting and catching his breath. That last frenzy must've killed him. His face neck and torso were slick with sweat. It glowed presiously in the moonlight coming through the window. I bet I looked the same. I rolled over and placed a hand on Vlad's chest, getting cozy after he wrapped his arm around me.  
"Vlad," I said quietly, watching the snow fall outside the window.  
"Yes Daniel"  
"I love you"  
'I love you too, Little Badger." I looked off, absent minded, out of the window. Houses all around us... I wonder what they were doing. I tried to think of something else to say, because trust me there was alot I wanted to say, but all I could think of anything worth saying was "I love you". Vlad reached over and grabbed the tea I had brought over and took a few gulps. I cuddled into his chest, it was growing cold in the room. I wish I could talk to Vlad or say something, but all that would come out was "I love you". I continued to watch as the snow fell. Vlad watched with me, sipping the tea. We watched as if it was T.V. or a movie. We watched as out favorite season sprinkled itself all over Amity Park. After all, our favorite seasong is winter.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~END*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
